Last Rites
Plot Summary In this episode, Detectives Logan and Wheeler re-investigate a cold case when a Catholic priest, who was friends with Logan's former partner Lennie Briscoe, comes to Logan for help saying that a dead man to whom he gave last rites confessed to having murdered three people sixteen years earlier in the South Bronx. Meanwhile, Wheeler and her fiance attend a fundraiser and a photographer secretly begins photographing them. Soon back on the case, Logan and Wheeler research Randy Nichols, who was convicted of the murder of a rich CFO and his pregnant wife. The detectives discover that ADA Terri Driver, previously seen as Logan's nemesis who also put a sex offender in jail right before he was murdered. Later, when the priest becomes a victim of a near fatal stabbing at the penitentiary where he was working, he is put in critical condition and is not expected to live, at which time the case becomes personal to Logan, who is convinced that Driver ordered the hit. Nichols had claimed that he broke into a car at the time of the murder, but there was no reported car break-ins. Checking up on everything, they find out that, ironically, it was the killer's own car that was broken into and his wife never bothered to report it. As the description of the car matches Nichols' description, Logan and Wheeler believe him. Terri Driver refuses to release Nichols so Logan goes to the press and Driver is forced to reopen the case and release him, although she takes credit for it. She plans to cause trouble for Logan as a result. Also, Wheeler's fiancé is arrested for money laundering and embezzlement. Logan visits the priest at the hospital who survived his wounds and is recovering and angrily confronts him over what happened. When Logan names the killer, the priest confirms that it was the man he talked to, but Logan is angry as he's not sure how long the priest waited to tell him about the confession, not knowing it was done as the man was dying, and is angry over everything that happened. Ultimately he apologizes and the priest suggests that he quit being a police officer and find another career that's not so hard on him. Cast Main cast * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Julianne Nicholson as Detective Megan Wheeler * Eric Bogosian as Captain Danny Ross Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Jonathan Cake as Colin Ledger * Leslie Hope as A.D.A. Terri Driver * Ean Sheehy as Joshua Simmons Guest cast * Denis O'Hare as Father Chris Shea * James Murtaugh as Alan Bottner * Kate Blumberg as Mary Ann * Chris McKinney as Randy Nichols * Caroline Clay as Vertel Davis * Julia Gibson as Dylan Farlis * David Little as Mr. Hewlitt * Lee Bryant as Mrs. Hewlitt * Audrey Jessup as Natalie Bottner * Stephen C. Bradbury as Warden Hunt * Heather Dilly as Shannon Bottner * Alexander Cole as Peter Bottner * Michael Devine as Corrections Officer Grady * Alex Cole as Peter Bottner * Matthew Detmer as Marty Swenders * J.C. Montgomery as FBI Agent #1 * Mike Houston as FBI Agent #2 * Brad Calcaterra as Wayne * Kene Holliday as Cold Case Detective * Michael Ersch as Paramedic * Cameron Taylor as Reporter * Guy Boyd as Detective * Richard Shankman as Baker * Steven Marcus as Squeegee Guy (uncredited) References Lennie Briscoe; Kyle Jones Quotes Background information and notes * "Last Rites" refers to the Catholic rite of the Anointing of the Sick. In the episode, the ill patient Marty Swenders confesses to Father Shea that he killed three people years ago. * This is Detective Mike Logan (played by Chris Noth) last appearance on Criminal Intent. * Wheeler mentions Terri Driver had Kyle Jones put away for a rape he didn't commit. Kyle Jones was the sex offender that was killed in "Neighborhood Watch". Category:CI episodes